Gravity of Love 2
by LovingTheOgre
Summary: Part 2 to Gravity of Love...it's hilarious. READ and COMMENT PELASE!
1. Chapter 1

Gravity of Love 2

Disclaimer: I **don't **own Naruto…period! If I did…well…Gaara would be **MINE**! Bwahahahahaha

**Somewhere in the Naruto world.**

**Gaara: _Achoo!_ sneezes**

**Temari: What's wrong?**

**Gaara: I dunno…I think someone's talking about me. thinks to self: I hope those restraining orders hold her back…shivers Damn stalkers…**

"Have you heard?" Ino said leaning forward. Her blue eyes twinkling from the latest gossip that she just had to share.

"What Ino-pig?"

Ino leaned closer to Sakura and smiled deviously.

"Hinata Hyuuga has a boyfriend."

Sakura scoffed.

"No way!"

"Yes way!" Ino said. "And I hear he's handsome, powerful…"

Sakura leaned closer.

"You know who he is…don't you?"

Ino smiled.

"But of course…he is none other then Gaara of Sand."

Sakura's eyes widened in what could only be described as total and complete shock. Her eyes were the size of saucers.

"WHAT!"

**-**

Alas Ino was not lying as after Sakura got over the initial shock and walked out of the flower shop she was greeted by an angry Neji, a stupidly happy Naruto, a confused Shino and a surprisingly jealous Sasuke.

"What's going on?"

Neji cracked his knuckles.

"That bastard…taking advantage of my sweet innocent cousin…"

She turned to Naruto.

"I'm so happy for him. Finally he's happy and junk. He might not even kill anybody for his own sick twisted amusement ever again. Believe it!"

She turned to Shino who only shook his head and mumbled something like: _How in the hell…?_

When she turned to Sasuke however she was greeted by a pathetic sight. It were as though it only rained on him…quite literally since there was one rain cloud above him raining. His eyes were sad and glistening with unshed tears and he was pouting.

"She…I mean how could she deny me…ME? I am **Sasuke Uchiha**, final member of the Uchiha clan, sharingan user, damn it I am the FUCKING HEART THROB of the village and she chooses that non-eye browed freak? Oh, what is the world coming to? Is it popular to date red headed eyebrow-less trolls? Oh why? _WHY_?"

Sakura and the other inched away from the angst-y Uchiha.

"So it's an ego thing…very interesting…"

When the group turned to retreat from the river that was suddenly being created by Sasuke's tears they were greeted by a sight…one that was so strange and unusual that even Shino gasped.

Gaara and Hinata walking together…

Gaara with his arm around her…

Gaara smiling warmly…

Naruto shivered.

"It's gotta be a sign of the apocalypse…"

Neji prepared to attack, Shino just gaped as Naruto began to pray and Sasuke debated whether or not to kill himself as he began to doubt his hotness…Sakura only watched.

"They're insane…"

Sera: I made this funny…it's get even better promise. Comment please!


	2. Chapter 2

Gravity of Love 2

Disclaimer: I **don't **own Naruto…period! If I did…well…Gaara would be **MINE**! Bwahahahahaha

**Somewhere in the Naruto world.**

**Gaara: _shinvers _Who's there…?**

**Temari: Huh?**

**Gaara: Someone is there…somewhere in the shadows…shakes fist in the air You like that you sick FUCK! Come out and FACE ME LIKE A MAN…OR RABID FAN GIRL!**

**Temari:…inches away**

**Gaara: I dunno…I think someone's talking about me. thinks to self: I hope those restraining orders hold her back…shivers Damn stalkers…**

"Two weeks."

"Yes Hiashi-sama, two Weeks."

It had been this way since Hinata had brought Gaara home to meet her father…Hiashi was left in a state of shock.

Neji laughed at first but after a few days it was getting rather pathetic.

"Hiashi-sama…uncle…you need rest."

And so Neji led him to his room to rest shaking his head and actually feeling sorry for his uncle.

"Too much…too much."

"Yes uncle…I know it's a crime against the laws of nature and that the wrath of evil is upon us…"

Hiashi looked at Neji for a moment.

"So you feel that to right?"

Neji nodded.

"Of course."

"Good." Hiashi said feeling glad that he wasn't the only one to feel it.

The Hyuuga compound unfortunately would never be the same again…

-

Now you must be wondering about our favorite little blond ninja…I mean he was happy at first…Let's look for him shall we?

Ramen stand…not there…

Bridge where he usually is…nope…

Disgusting apartment…no there but hey! What's this it's been cleaned?

Now where oh where could he be? I mean I am the authoress…I should have an inkling to where…

Kakashi pop up out of no where.

"He's well…right there."

Sera (Authoress) smiles.

"Thanks."

"Oh my! What have I done?"

Low and behold…our favorite little ninja is sporting a bald head and wearing monks clothing with staff…Oh dear.

"The end is near! We must join together to stop this un holy union before the devil arises and looks us in the eyes!"

"Oh wow…Naruto what are you doing?" Sakura asked.

"Oh Hey there Sakura…I'm just trying to do my monk-ly duty and save humanity from a horrible after life of their immortal souls burning in hell…why? What are you up to?"

Sakura stares blankly.

"uh…I was just going to my therapist."

"Oh you have a therapist Sakura?" Naruto asked tilting his head.

"Now I do."

And then she made her hasty retreat away from Naruto and decided to really go to therapy, especially of when she saw Sasuke earlier.

-

Oh yes…the Uchiha…hehehehe…

Now you might be wondering what I have done to him…well he's emo enough and now doubt his hotness…now let's see him shall we. I mean he's Sasuke Uchiha we're talking about it cant be that bad.

Itachi pops up out of no where.

"You did this to him?"

"Yeah…why?"

Itachi shakes his head.

"Poor boy…I've never seen him so…so…"

"We're waiting…what's wrong with him?"

Itachi leads Sera to Sasuke's room. He stops before opening the door.

"No remember, he isn't the proud, annoying emo Sasuke he once was…"

"Open it!"

He opens the sliding door and low and behold…

Sera's eyes twitches.

"Oh how the mighty have fallen."

Itachi sighs.

"Tell me about it."

There was Sasuke on the floor rocking back and forth sucking his thumb in the fetal position.

"He was in love with Hinata…so he loving Gaara and choosing him instead of Sasuke…it was too much."

Sera sighs.

"But she loved Naruto…"

"Yeah well, Naruto's so stupid that Sasuke knew she'd come back to him."

"Ah…I see…"

Suddenly Sasuke starts to chant madly.

"No eyebrows…hott-ness depleting…red headed trolls…"

Sera and Itachi stare.

"So you gonna take care of him?"

Itachi nods.

"Well yeah…I mean who in the hell's supposed to restore the clan now?"

Sera lifts a brow at the older Uchiha.

"But you killed them all."

"Yeah…but hey I have regrets and recently when thinking about it I just figured out that killing your clan is a big no-no."

"You just figured that out?"

Itachi nods.

"Well Itachi…good luck with your insanely depressed brother…"

Itachi nods as Sasuke begins to babble very loudly.

"I am HOTTER then GAARA she just BLIND! Ahahahahahaha!"

Sera runs out of there like a bat outta hell.

"Oh you must be wondering why I'm in the story now…well…I just wanted to see for myself. Now let's get to my favorite-ly weird couple. I mean they can't be as bad as the people freaking out about them are can they?"

Kakashi pops up out of no where.

"You do have a point."

The two keep walking.

"You're right Kakashi."

He nods.

"Yea. I mean it's not like they're all PDA and saying pet names or some…thing…"

"OMG! Holy Crap! OH MY GOD!"

Now I know what you must be thinking…that we caught them doing it. Well no, that would have been better then what you are about to see. Now if you are weak stomached then I suggest you skip the end right now. Same with the weak hearted…

Now here it is.

Gaara and Hinata holding each other and staring at one another in the eyes…

Gaara: Hinata…

Hinata: Gaara…

Gaara: Hinata…

Hinata: Gaara…

Gaara: Hinata…

"Well Authoress what does this teach you?"

"That Hiashi Hyuuga is easily led to shock, that Naruto is a good monk, that Sakura is finally getting the help that she needs and that Sasuke's driven to madness by doubt of his hotness…oh and that Itachi's not to smart and say's no-no."

Kakashi looks away from the couple seeing as he is going blind and stares blankly at the authoress.

"…sure."

THE END UNTIL I GET ENOUGH COMMENT FOR ENOUGH IDEAS!


	3. Chapter 3

Gravity of Love 2

Disclaimer: I **don't **own Naruto…period! If I did…well…Gaara would be **MINE** and **MINE** only! Bwahahahahaha

**Somewhere in the Naruto world.**

**Therapist: Now Mr. Gaara…calm down.**

**Gaara: NO! You don't understand…they are OUT THERE!**

**Therapist: No Mr. Gaara they aren't. You're safe here.**

**Gaara: _-Rubbing face against floor of his room.-_ So soft…my cushiony floor is so soft and safe.**

**Therapist:…**

**Temari: What could have driven him insane like this?**

**Therapist: I have no idea.**

**Gaara: _-screams from his little white room-_ Ahahahahahahahaha I am the muffin man! Oh look a penny!**

**Temari:…-sweat drops- **

For Lone-Wolf987 who gave me the idea…

Two months have gone by and you'd think that everything would be back to normal…well…not really all thanks to Naruto.

Now you must be wondering what our bald headed monk did to make the village go into such a frenzy.

--;;; well…let's just say that he over reacts just a little bit.

--

Gaara was sitting alone in the forest when suddenly he heard a strange voice.

"What is it demon?"

_I wanted to congratulate you is all Gaara…I just love the frenzy of the people around you._

Gaara rolled his eyes at the demon and was about to say something when suddenly he was hit in the head by a guitar. _(hahahaha) _

Haruko looks at the now passed out red head.

"Opps…got a bit carried away there. I just wanted to make him stop talking to himself…that's so weird!"

Naota shakes head.

"You're one to talk."

They ride off into the sunset on Haruko's vespa a little too quickly as Haruko is afraid of the red headed weirdo. (weird I know)

Now you should know what happens when Gaara falls asleep.

…

…

…

…

…

Do I really have to explain? Oh, okay. Well his butt-ugly demon comes out.

Shukaku in all his demon-y glory looks about and decides to give Hinata his blessing about their relationship when suddenly our favorite little monk appears.

There is dead silence between the two until Naruto decided scream

Naruto: **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

Shukaku, being surprised does as well.

Shukaku:** AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! **(in a girly voice…)

And the screaming continues until Naruto runs away, into the sunset, screaming that he has seen the devil himself…he was never seen in the village again but it was said that he opened up his own monastery and lives in the mountains as a sort of hermit monk…

--

Itachi: Sasuke put the razor down!

Sasuke:_ -Screams-_ **NEVER!**

Itachi: You look really ugly with that razor at your wrist…

Sasuke: Eeek! -_Throws the thing away_- I can't look ugly while dying! How about…

Itachi: _-runs to Sasuke- _step away from the tub and put the toaster down!

Sasuke: **NOOOOOOOOO!**

--

Hinata: Goodness…Ino does it feel like people are going insane to you?

Ino: -_laughs_- No, not at all…

Hinata: Are you sure? IS it because me and Gaara?

Ino: -_evil smirk_- I say you two should elope and then come back to tell everyone…it's be even better if you got pregnant! Everyone would be so _HAPPY_!

Hinata: -_Smiles_- That's such a good idea Ino. You're such a good friend!

Ino: _-to self-_ This is so funny! Bwahahahaha!

Oh Ino how evil you are!

TBC…

More comments and I'll continue!'


End file.
